Baby
by KAZ-2Y5.POLICE-BOX.221B
Summary: Dean decided to call Cas in his down time but their conversation gets a little out of hand... Not set in specific season... established Destiel... DeanCas love... Angel!Cas... Human!Dean...


**Alright here is a cute little phone conversation between Dean and Cas that doesn't go as planned...**

* * *

><p>Dean and Sam were on a fairly easy hunt. It seemed to be a simple ghost haunting. So while Sam was doing some research to see if he could find out where the body was buried, Dean thought he'd call Cas.<p>

He knew that Cas was probably busy but he thought he'd try anyway. He was happy to find that Cas picked up his phone fairly quickly.

"Hello Dean." Cas' gruff voice sounded through the phone speaker.

"Hey, Cas. No need to sound so formal. We are dating you know." Dean says ignoring Sam's stifled laugh.

"I apologize Dean. I am just busy at the moment. I really need to go." Cas says. He sounded like he really needed to get off the phone. Dean as usual started to worry for his lover.

"Okay, Cas, sure. Everything ok?" Dean asks. He heard Castiel sigh.

"Yes, Dean everything is fine. Now I need to go." Cas sounded like he was trying to rush Dean off the phone.

"Okay, Baby, I'll call you later then." Dean says, suddenly in a very bad mood. He was like the hurt wife in the relationship, who's husband just told her he wasn't going to be home till late on their anniversary.

"Baby? Are you implying that I am an infant, Dean?" Cas asks, suddenly a little angry that Dean would think of him like that. Dean missed the amused look on Sam's face because now he was trying to make up with Castiel. Dean could hear the hurt and confusion in the Angel's voice.

"No, no, I didn't mean it like that. _You're_ not a Baby-" Dean was cut off by Cas' suddenly angry rant.

"What did you mean then Dean? If you were not implying that I am a small child who cannot fend for itself, then what did you mean?" Cas asks.

"Come on, Cas. You know I love you, _jesus._" Dean says, frustrated with the situation he got himself into.

"You love Jesus? How is that relevant, Dean?" Cas asks. Dean huffs loudly.

"I didn't mean- I didn't mean Jesus!" Dean says quickly. Sam cannot stop laughing because now Dean is tomato red from his hairline to his toes.

"Dean I will call you later. I really need to go." Cas says suddenly. Dean sighs. He knows Cas still doesn't understand. And is probably mad at him for calling him a 'baby'.

"Yeah, okay. I'll talk to you later Castiel." Dean says. He doesn't want to get himself into more trouble so he simply leaves it at that. Then he hears the click of the call ending. He sighs heavily and sits on the edge of the crappy motel bed.

"Trouble in paradise?" Sam asks, amusement and teasing clouding his tone of voice.

"Shut up Sammy." Dean huffs.

"Whatever you say, Jerk."

"Bitch." Dean says back, half-heartedly.

A while later Dean is laying on the hood of his Impala in the middle of a field with a six pack of beer next to him. He needed to get some fresh air and this is where he ended up. A field in the middle of nowhere town. Dean has his eyes closed as he just listened to the soft sound of the wind dancing through the grass.

Then a familiar sound disturbs the soothing hum of the wind. Dean knows Castiel is standing next to the car. He can feel Cas' gaze on his face.

"Hello, Dean." Cas says softly. A very rare tone to escape the Angel. Dean forces his eyelids open and he turns his head so he's facing Cas.

"Hey Cas." Dean says just as softly. Dean turns to look back up at the night sky. It's a full moon so the bright moon makes it harder to see some of the stars.

"Dean when you called earlier I was busy and confused. I am sorry I lashed out at you the way I did." Cas says.

"It's fine Cas. I'm fine." Dean says, still not looking back at Castiel.

"There was a lady nearby. She heard most of my side of our conversation. When we hung up she explained some things to me. I get it now, why you called me a Baby. It was a nickname, yes?" Cas asks, suddenly very unsure of himself. Dean finally looked at Castiel. He looked very flustered and confused.

"Yeah, Cas. It was a nickname. It doesn't matter now. I won't call you Baby again. It's okay." Dean says. He scoots over on the hood, making room for Cas to lay next to him. When Cas doesn't climb onto the hood, Dean looks from the sky back to Castiel.

"I find I do not like what you just said." Cas states, matter-of-factly. Dean just stares at Castiel, now completely confused.

"Baby, is what you call your car. And I assume that if you call me Baby then I hold the same place in your heart as your car. I do not want a lesser place than your car." Castiel admits. Dean suddenly understands why Cas said he didn't like what he said.

"Oh, Cas. You'll never hold a lesser place than my car. You will always mean more to me than my car. And as much as I don't want to think about it, a car can be replaced. You cannot." Dean reassures Castiel. Cas smiles. He climbs onto the hood of the Impala and settles next to Dean. Dean wraps his arms around Castiel and Cas curls into his side.

"I find I like my nickname." Cas says after a moment of silence.

"I like it too Baby. It shows everyone how much I love you." Dean says then he places a kiss on Castiel's forehead.

"Can I have a nickname for you too?" Cas asks. Dean chuckles softly.

"Sure, Cas, sure."

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? :) Let me know in the reviews!<br>**

**KB2**


End file.
